Blockhead Piercing
by ethereal collision
Summary: New life, few surprises...watch Ueki as he face his new predicament!


Finally! On came the Law of Ueki section in ! XD Haha, I'm hyper…but anyway! Here's a fanfic…enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own LoU…; Fukuchi Tsubasa-san does. XD

_Note: Oh yeah, just that we'll be clear…I'm basing this story after the anime's supposed ending…never mind Ueki+ for a while… so, yeah…enjoy?_

* * *

**Blockhead Piercing**

"…ki-kun…Ueki-kun…Ueki-kun!"

An outburst that made the latter stand up from his sleeping state. "S-sir!"

"…sir? That's it…outside, young man!"

"…huh?" Ueki blurted out.

Ruptures of laughter came next.

"You've been sleeping in my class! And you're calling me sir!" The lecturer angrily told him.

Ueki rubbed his eyes. "…aren't you?"

Another round of restricted mirth surrounded the room as the instructor administered a vein pop to appear all over her face. "OUT!!"

………

Troublesome, Ueki thought. Struggling to keep three pails balanced, he stared lazily outside the building window…how'd he wish he could sleep longer in these hot and tedious days.

"I wonder what Kobasen's up to…"

The wobbly old man, as he dubbed his mentor to be, quit his teaching career in their second year of High School. It was at first, frustrating as hell. But he learned to accept whatever led him to do that. After all, his heavenly-being of a somehow-father had better things to do now. Since proclamation of Inumaru as 'God', all of heaven had their hands full on stuff he didn't wanna dwell about. So on went his life being ordinary…not that he disliked it of course, it wasn't just as challenging as before.

"I'm bored…" He murmured loudly.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Came the teacher's outraged reply.

"…N…nothing…"

And as expected, displays of amusement entered his ears once again. He funnily eyed the room to see a view of a steaming Ms. Uchimizu, straight from a burning Sauna of annoyance, a horde of laughing classmates due to the evolution of their monstrosity of a teacher, and a worried and sweatdropping Mori Ai.

It's been quite sometime since the Battle Game, but Mori was still there. It wasn't surprising, and yet, it was. Heck, he couldn't even get at least a call from Rinko, Sano or Hideyoshi ever since they parted ways…she was the one who kept him updated. The one who always reminded him to not just drastically use his jingis on bullying entities because he might, just might, disappear into thin air. He hadn't actually bargained to act that brashly, but he wondered if that would actually happen. The Battle Game's over so there's no fuss over a lost zai. Still, Mori was there, worrying and watching.

"Ueki-kun."

Cold, wet water felt throughout his skin. "…ha?" He controlled a reply.

"Class is over. Do this again tomorrow, and you'll get the same treatment." Uchimizu nastily affirmed.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. You're dismissed."

And that was the end of that. Ueki decided to dry himself up first before heading home.

………

"That was pretty careless." A female voice registered.

"…I kinda dozed off." Was his slow, but immediate reply.

She handed out a notebook. "Here."

"…this is…?"

"Notes from class, kinda jotted them down. You might need them."

"What about you?"

"What in Ai and Mori do you not understand, Ueki dear?" She playfully boasted.

He managed a laugh. "Thanks, Mori."

"Now, let's head home." A smile was shown.

It was like a clockwork routine, walking home together. He didn't mind it one bit though, there was never a dull moment with Mori…he told himself. Throughout his whole day of the year, Ueki considered Mori the most fun thing that happened. It was no surprise because the semi-bespectacled girl seemed to carry the sun on her back to brighten just about anyone.

"Nee, Ueki…" Mori started.

"Mm?"

"You still haven't informed me about the blank zai…what did you write?" A mischievous glint in her eyes.

"…I'm not telling…" He rode on.

"Mou…unfair!"

"Ha?? What is?"

One moment, a disgruntled face, the next, a happy sigh. "Maybe next time then."

"Great perseverance there, _meganekko_." (1) Ueki teased.

"Huh…name-calling me now?" She started elbowing him.

"…what? It kinda suits you…"

Mori raised an eyebrow. "Really…"

"…yeah…"

"Then I'll call you aho!" (2)

"Eh…that's kinda harsh…"

"…it kinda suits you…" Evil aura surrounded her.

"Ugh, beat me to it." He pretended to make a face.

"As I always do!" She laughed triumphantly. "Anyway we—

A big something stood firmly there and caused Mori a wicked fall.

"Ow…"

"Mori!" Ueki thoughtlessly ran up to her.

The pain in her behind found itself vanishing as she and Ueki looked up to the colossal whatever that was responsible for her plummeting on the ground.

"…eh, Ueki, Mori? 'That you, guys?"

That voice.

That awfully familiar kansai-talking voice.

"S-Sano?" Both uttered out.

Then finally, the shadows graciously allowed itself to diminish, revealing an overgrown Sano Seiichiro with his infamous towel-ware. "Yeah! How've you guys been? It's been a while!"

"ARE YOU REAL?!" Mori started yelping, it was too much of a shock. She started observing him in a circular pace.

"Whoa, Sano…you've…developed." Ueki chose carefully as he raveled his brain for words.

"Yeah…didn't know I'd grow this much!" He said proudly.

"…how…how have you been?" Mori asked him, finally satisfied that he sure was towel boy.

Sano's smiling face then started to stifle a frown. "…fine…I guess…"

"…'ya sure?" Ueki pressed on, sensing quite a doubtful sensation.

He looked down and took a fairly pause, unsure if he should really reveal such a thing. It was one of the craziest things he'd ever felt in his life...and yet, Sano was positive this feeling was true and he shouldn't be taking it lightly. "…no…"

"What happened?" Mori asked in concern.

"Rinko…" Sano inaudibly whispered.

"What??" Ueki and Mori had to lean over.

"It's Rinko…" He repeated.

"What about Rinko-chan?" Mori confusedly queried.

Sano blushed furiously. Ueki and Mori looked at each other, mystified; this has been the first time they saw their friend to appear seriously distressed over something…and Rinko…what's this have to do with her?

"I…see, it's…uh…"

Mori shook her head to relieve herself from the cloudy thoughts that swarmed her mentality as she and Ueki awaited Sano's next words…

"…I think I like Rinko."

Ten seconds.

Twenty seconds.

Thirty…

"EH??"

_**Tsuzuku…**_

* * *

That was quite a start…but heck! How'd you guys find it? Should I continue? Review for answers! XD -laughs maniacally- Uh…ahem. Like I said, I'm so hyper…no matter! This is the first chapter, thank you for reading until here. Hope you enjoyed!

Jap words:

(1) Meganekko – Bespectacled girl (merged megane and onna no ko XD)

(2) Aho – another word for baka/idiot


End file.
